


A Sky full of stars

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Lola - Freeform, redeption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after his capture, Grant Ward is released from the maximum security prison where he was held. waiting outside the gate, there is the last person you'd expect</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> The song is obviously "A Sky Full of Stars" by Coldplay and I think I already love the new album, at least as I've loved "Mylo Xiloto" 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Written in 30 minutes: NEW GUINESS WORLD RECORD!

 

""_Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars_  
I want to die in your arms, arms  
'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark  
I'm going to give you my heart

""_And I don't care, go on and tear me apart_  
And I don't care if you do  
'Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I see you  
I think I see you

 

 

__

He would never have believed he could miss the sunlight so much. That hour in the yard every day lasted all too little , and he felt as if he had spent three long years in the darkness.

 

But today was different because Grant Ward would go back to being a free man.

 

" Apparently you are lucky, son," said the guard , " Director Coulson gave us the order to make you free"

 

It had been three years since he had seen them . Three years in which he had heard nothing from them , where he felt lost and isolated from the world.

 

" Now you must try to understand what you are without him" Coulson told him , and there had not been a day in those three years that he hadn't tried to do it.

 

He had come to the conclusion that the man John Garrett created, had never existed and he wanted to be better.

 

He wanted to be Coulson's pride , someone May could trust, Fitz's hero and someone who could save Jemma , but above all he wanted to be someone Skye could love .

 

He wondered if his Rockie had gone on with her life. He was convinced that it was better in that way, he deserved someone better than him,but even if just the thought of someone else's lips kissing her's made him mad with jealousy .

 

In his heart he knew that he would never stopped loving her .

 

 

" Here, hold sweetheart. Agent Coulson waits at the door " said the old lady who acted as secretary in the prison , giving him back his few belongings .

 

Coulson . He had to admit he would have expected anyone for this task , but certainly not the director of the SHIELD in person.

 

For him it would go well also Fitzsimmons and their ongoing debate about which was the best route to take to get back to the bus , or May and her perpetual silence treatment . He was sure that Skye would never come to pick him up , but it was sure a nice surprise by Coulson . He already imagined him , his normal elegant sute , dark glasses and the face of the one who has no time to lose, leaning against Lola's hood with his arms crossed.

 

The door opened slowly in front of him . A few more steps and he would be a free man.

 

He feel strange not to wear the prison's uniform, that gray jumpsuit uniform that reminded him so much about the one he had at the reformatory . He felt strange in his own clothes. He casually greeted the guards at the entrance and walked toward the entrance gate, but when it was opened, he saw that the one leaning against Lola's hood was certainly not the agent Coulson he expected.

 

She was as beautiful as he remembered , her long brown hair that gently tumbling over her shoulders, a pair of dark glasses to cover those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that had seen so many times in the night skies in those years and that smile that had kept him awake at night . She was dressed as usual, with a pair of jeans, an old T-shirt and her leather jacket.

 

She was always his Skye.

 

" Here you go Agent Coulson ," the guard said , removing the handcuffs from Grant " the prisoner "

 

"Thank you Agent " Skye replied politely .

 

" Skye " Grant whispered in surprise.

 

" Hey Robot! Ready to get back to the real life ? " Skye asked , smiling .

 

" Yeah! " Grant said, "but why Agent Coulson? " he asked

 

" Long story ," said Skye " for short, AC has seen fit to lend to me his name in case an emergency, and i've taked it in the end”

 

" So now you're the adopted daughter of the boss? " Said Grant.

 

" More or less ," she said .

 

 

Skye turned Lola and they drive to the bus .

 

" Why are you here? " Grant asked her at one point .

 

" Because i'm here to pick you up" said Skye obvious .

 

" No, I mean, Why you are the one who is picking me up? "

 

" The others were busy," she said shortly .

 

"Really?"

 

" Okay, not exactly ,"admitted Skye "Listen , I've been hurt because of you for months. There are days were I could barely get out of bed , or were I bursted into tears just because I had heard noises in your cabin and I had forgotten that Tripp was living there at the time. But then I read your file "

 

"My files? " asked Grant disbelief.

 

" Yes, it was shot inside the bus for at least a year before I had the courage to open it. A.C. did nothing but tell me that there was still some good in you, that you deserve a second chance and that if I read your file I would have understood many things . " Skye said , looking at him seriously.

 

"I -I'm sorry Skye " said Grant.

 

"No , don't apologize ," she said , " it's not your fault "

 

"No Skye, all the evil that I have done is my fault "

 

" It's not your fault if evil people have made fun of you for your entire life ," she said , taking advantage of a red light to take his hand .

 

"What did you read in my file?" Grant said in a faint voice.

 

"Everything ," she said , "Your father , your brother , the incident of the well, the reformatory and the years that you spent in the forest due to Garrett "

 

"Sorry," she added .

 

" For what? " He asked incredulously.

 

" To not noticed that before . If I had done that you would have spent the last three years with the people who love you , and not in a maximum security prison "

 

Grant was incredulous , Skye had just apologized to him.

 

" Don't apologize , it's not your fault " said Grant.

The two stood in silence for the rest of the short trip .

 

"I must warn you ," Skye said at one point " Fitz has become stronger than what you remember and he threatened to jump on you as soon as you would have gotten on the Bus "

 

" Did i need to take it as a threat? " He asked , amused.

 

" Oh no! He's dying to hug you , " Skye said with a smile" All this time, he did nothing but complain about how much he missed his big brother . "

 

" He isen't angry with me? Even after all the pain that I have caused to him?" asked Grant seriously.

 

" No one is" Skye said, " Well, maybe May . But we're talking about the Cavalry, and you never know if she is angry or constipated "she said , making laugh even Grant.

 

The two parked Lola on the Bus's ramp loading and Grant immediately noticed the Fitzsimmons and their smiling faces beyond the glass of the lab when they greeted him .

 

" I'm not saying that everything will be as before Grant" Skye said " but sees this as a new beginning"

 

And Grant knew that what had just been born was a new version of himself .

 

What he wanted to be for everyone.

 

 


End file.
